wikipopfandomcom_he-20200213-history
BoA
BoA (בקוריאנית: 보아, בעברית: בואה) היא זמרת דרום קוריאנית, שמיוצגת ע"י סוכנות המוזיקה SM Entertainment. בואה היא זמרת ששרה בארבע שפות שונות: קוריאנית, יפנית, מנדרינית ואנגלית. בגיל 11, ליוותה בואה את אחיה הגדול לאודישנים של חברת התקליטים, SM Entertainment. למרות שאחיה נבחן, ציידי כישרונות שמו לב דווקא לבואה והציעו לה חוזה. בתחילה, הוריה התנגדו נמרצות לכך שתעזוב את בית ספרה על מנת לשיר, אך אחיה שכנע אותם לתמוך בה. בואה עברה שנתיים של הכשרה, שכללו לימודי פיתוח קול, ריקוד ויפנית. את הבכורה שלה היא עשתה בקוריאה בשנת 2000 עם האלבום "ID;Peace B". לאחר מכן, היא פרצה גם בבכורה יפנית תחת החברה Avex Trax, אלבומה היפני הראשון נקרא LISTEN TO MY HEART. נוהגים להתייחס לשמה גם כאל ראשי תיבות: BoA: Beat of Angel (בואה: מקצב של מלאך), או BoA: Best of Asia (בואה: המיטב של אסיה). ועם כניסתה לשוק האמריקאי, נוהגים לכנותה גם: BoA: Bring on America. בואה פעילה בדרום קוריאה, יפן וארצות הברית והרוויחה פופולריות בתוך ומחוץ לאסיה כשהיא הופכת לאחת הזמרות הדרום קוריאניות הגדולות והנחשבות ביותר כיום. 'פרופיל אישי' * שם מלא בקוריאנית: 권보아. * שם מלא באנגלית: Kwon BoA. *'שם מלא בעברית:' קוון בואה. *'שם במה:' BoA. * שם במה בעברית: בואה. * כינויים: Beat of Angel, Best of Asia. * עיסוקים ויכולות: שירה, ריקוד, משחק וכתיבת שירים. * שליטה בשפות נוספות: אנגלית, מנדרינית ויפנית. *'תאריך לידה:' 5 בנובמבר 1986. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. 'דיסקוגרפיה קוריאנית' 'אלבומים' * אוגוסט 2000: "ID; Peace B" * ינואר 2002: "No.1" * מאי 2003: "Atlantis Princess" * יוני 2004: "My Name" * יולי 2005: "Girls on Top" * אוגוסט 2010: "Hurricane Venus" * יולי 2012: "Only One" * מאי 2015: "Kiss My Lips" * אוקטובר 2018: "WOMAN" 'אריזה מחודשת' * אוגוסט 2005: "MOTO" (אריזה מחודשת של "Girls On Top") * ספטמבר 2010: "Copy & Paste" (אריזה מחודשת של "Hurricane Venus") 'מיני אלבומים' * מרץ 2001: "Jumping into the World" * ספטמבר 2002: "Miracle" * דצמבר 2003: "Shine We Are!" * דצמבר 2005: "Merry Christmas from BoA" (מיני אלבום דיגיטלי) 'סינגלים' * אוקטובר 2003: "Double" * דצמבר 2003: "Rock with You" * דצמבר 2004: "Meri Kuri" * ינואר 2006: "Everlasting" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * ספטמבר 2006: "Key of Heart" * ספטמבר 2007: "M OST Single With BoA" * מרץ 2012: "'One Dream' KPOP STAR Theme Song" * אוקטובר 2012: "Younique Album Lookin'" * ינואר 2013: "Disturbance" * יולי 2013: "Action" * דצמבר 2015: "Winter Garden 3" * אפריל 2017: "Spring Rain" * יוני 2017: "CAMO" * ינואר 2018: "NEGA DOLA" 'פסקולים' * ינואר 2011: "My Only One" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Paradise Ranch) * מאי 2013: "Between Heaven and Hell" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Shark) * ינואר 2017: "Tonight" עם Mad Clown (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: The Best Hit) 'שירים נוספים' * פברואר 2001: "I want" עם Kangta * ינואר 2004: "Oh Holy Night" עם TVXQ * אוקטובר 2004: "Tri-Angle" עם TVXQ * יוני 2006: "TOUCH" * דצמבר 2006: "Dotch" * נובמבר 2007: "TPL (Talk, Play, Love) / Promise U" עם Junsu (TVXQ), Jin Bora, Tablo * אוקטובר 2012: "Lookin'" עם The Quiett * יוני 2016: "No Matter What" עם Beenzino * ספטמבר 2016: "Pit-A-Pat" עם BANA * אוקטובר 2016: "Music is Wonderful" עם Beat Burger * ינואר 2018: "Man in the Mirror" עם Siedah Garrett 'דיסקוגרפיה יפנית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * מרץ 2002: "Listen to My Heart" * ינואר 2003: "Valenti" * ינואר 2004: "Love & Honesty" * פברואר 2006: "Outgrow" * ינואר 2007: "Made in Twenty (20)" * פברואר 2008: "The Face" * מרץ 2008: "My Name" * מרץ 2008: "Girls On Top" * פברואר 2010: "Identity" * ספטמבר 2014: "WHO'S BACK?" * פברואר 2018: "Am I Okay Like This?" 'אלבומי אוסף' * מרץ 2004: "K-pop Selection" * פברואר 2005: "Best of Soul" * מרץ 2009: "Best & USA" * אוגוסט 2011: "BoA Summer Selection 2011" * אוקטובר 2013: "Winter Ballad Collection 2013" * דצמבר 2014: "BoA Winter Ballad Collection 2014" 'אלבומי רמיקס' * אוגוסט 2002: "Peace B. Remixes" * אוגוסט 2003: "Next World" 'מיני אלבומים' * מרץ 2018: "Unchained" 'סינגלים' * מאי 2001: "ID; Peace B" * יולי 2001: "Amazing Kiss" * דצמבר 2001: "Kimochi wa Tsutawaru" (Feelings Deep Inside) * ינואר 2002: "Listen to My Heart" * מרץ 2002: "Every Heart: Minna no Kimochi" * מאי 2002: "Don't Start Now" * אוגוסט 2002: "Valenti" * ספטמבר 2002: "Kiseki / No.1" * דצמבר 2002: "Jewel Song / Beside You: Boku o Yobu Koe" * מאי 2003: "Shine We Are! / Earthsong" * אוקטובר 2003: "Double" * דצמבר 2003: "Rock with You" * פברואר 2004: "Be the One" * ספטמבר 2004: "Quincy / Kono Yo no Shirushi" * דצמבר 2004: "Meri Kuri" * מרץ 2005: "Do the Motion" * אוגוסט 2005: "Make a Secret" * נובמבר 2005: "Dakishimeru" * ינואר 2006: "Everlasting" * אפריל 2006: "Nanairo no Ashita: Brand New Beat / Your Color" * אוגוסט 2006: "Key of Heart / Dotch" * נובמבר 2006: "Winter Love" * אפריל 2007: "Sweet Impact" * ספטמבר 2007: "Love Letter" * דצמבר 2007: "Lose Your Mind" * פברואר 2008: "Be with You" * יוני 2008: "Vivid" * פברואר 2009: "Eien/Universe/Believe in Love" * אוקטובר 2009: "Bump Bump!" * דצמבר 2009: "Mamoritai: White Wishes" * יולי 2010: "Woo Weekend" * דצמבר 2011: "Milestone" * פברואר 2013: "Only One" * יוני 2013: "Tail of Hope" * אוקטובר 2013: "Message / Call my name" * מרץ 2014: "Shout It Out" * יולי 2014: "MASAYUME CHASING" * דצמבר 2014: "FLY" * דצמבר 2015: "Lookbook" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * דצמבר 2006: "Winter Love (Acoustic version)" * דצמבר 2010: "I See Me" * אוקטובר 2013: "Message" * ינואר 2016: "Make Me Complete" * ינואר 2018: "Jazzclub" * דצמבר 2018: "Amor" 'פסקולים' * ינואר 2016: "Make Me Complete" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Ooku SP) * יולי 2017: "Right Here, Right Everywhere" (שיר הנושא לסדרה: Yaneura no Koibito) 'שירים נוספים' * דצמבר 2001: "The Meaning of Peace" עם Kumi Koda * אוקטובר 2002: "Everything Needs Love" עם Mondo Grosso * פברואר 2003: "Holiday" עם Palmdrive * מרץ 2004: "The Love Bug" עם M-Flo * אוקטובר 2007: "Hey Boy, Hey Girl" עם SEAMO * אוגוסט 2009: "Girlfriend" עם Crystal Kay * פברואר 2018: "2the Love Bug (YUC'e Remix)" עם M-Flo 'דיסקוגרפיה אמריקאית' 'אלבומי סטודיו' * מרץ 2009: BoA 'אריזה מחודשת' * אוגוסט 2009: BoA Deluxe (אריזה מחודשת של "BoA") 'סינגלים' * נובמבר 2008: "Eat You Up" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * אוקטובר 2008: "Eat You Up" * יוני 2009: "I Did It for Love" * יולי 2009: "Energetic" 'שירים נוספים' * ספטמבר 2003: "Show Me What You Got" עם Howie D & BRATZ * אוגוסט 2009: "Beautiful" עם Akon & Kardinal Offishall 'פרטי פאנדום' * שם רשמי: Jumping BoA. * שם יפני רשמי: SOUL. * צבע רשמי: Pearl Yellow (צהוב פנינה) 'קליפוגרפיה קוריאנית' BoA - ID; Peace B|'ID; Peace B' Sara|'Sara' Don't start now|'Don't Start Now' No.1-0|'No.1' Waiting|'Waiting' My Sweetie|'My Sweetie' Destiny|'Destiny' Valenti|'Valenti' Atlantis Princess|'Atlantis Princess' Milky Way|'Milky Way' Jewel Song|'Jewel Song' Shine We Are|'Shine We Are' Double|'Double' Rock With You|'Rock With You' My Name|'My Name' My Prayer|'My Prayer' Merry-Chri|'Merry-Chri' BoA - Girls On Top|'Girls On Top' Moto|'Moto' Everlasting|'Everlasting' BoA - key of heart - korean version|'Key Of Heart' GAME-0|'Game' Hurricane Venus|'Hurricane Venus' Copy & Paste|'Copy & Paste' Disturbance|'Disturbance' Only One Dance ver|'(.Only One (Dance Ver' Only One DRAMA|'(.Only One (Drama Ver' The Shadow|'The Shadow' BoA - Who Are You (Feat. 개코)' MV|'(Who Are You (Feat. Gaeko' BoA - Kiss My Lips|'Kiss My Lips' BoA X Beenzino - No Matter What|'(No Matter What (Feat. Beenzino' BoA - Spring Rain|'Spring Rain' BoA - CAMO|'CAMO' Siedah Garrett & BoA - Man in the Mirror Live|'Man in the Mirror (Feat. Siedah Garrett) Live' BoA - NEGA DOLA|'NEGA DOLA' BoA - ONE SHOT, TWO SHOT|'ONE SHOT, TWO SHOT' BoA - Woman|'Woman' 'קליפוגרפיה יפנית' BoA - ID Peace B|'ID Peace B' Amazing Kiss - BoA|'Amazing Kiss' BoA - Kimochi wa Tsutawaru PV|'Kimochi wa Tsutawaru' LISTEN TO MY HEART - BoA|'Listen To My Heart' BoA - Every Heart PV|'Every Heart' VALENTI - BoA|'Valenti' Kiseki - BoA|'Kiseki' JEWEL SONG - BoA|'Jewel Song' Shine We Are! - BoA|'Shine We Are!' DOUBLE - BoA|'Double' Rock With You - BoA|'Rock With You' BoA - Be the One|'Be The One' BoA - Quincy|'Quincy' Meri Kuri|'Meri Kuri' DO THE MOTION - BoA|'Do The Motion' BoA - Make A Secret|'Make A Secret' Dakishimeru - BoA|'Dakishimeru' Everlasting - BoA|'Everlasting' Brand New Beat - BoA|'Brand New Beat' KEY OF HEART - BoA|'Key of Heart' Winter Love - BoA|'Winter Love' Sweet Impact - BoA|'Sweet Impact' LOVE LETTER - BoA|'Love Letter' BOA - LOSE YOUR MIND|'Lose Your Mind' Be with you - BoA|'Be With You' Kissing you - BoA|'Kissing You' Sparkling - BoA|'Sparkling' BoA - Eien|'Eien' BoA - Eien Dance Edit Version|'(.Eien (Dance Edit Ver' BoA - BUMP BUMP! feat.VERBAL - m-flo|'(BUMP BUMP! (Feat. m-flo' BoA - BUMP BUMP dance edit version|'(.BUMP BUMP! (Dance Edit Ver' White Wishes|'White Wishes' Possibility|'(Possibility (Feat. Daichi Miura' Woo Weekend|'Woo Weekend' BoA - Milestone|'Milestone' BoA – Only One Japanese Version|'Only One' BoA - Tail Of Hope|'Tail Of Hope' BoA - Message|'Message' BoA - Shout It Out|'Shout It Out' BoA Shout It Out Dance Ver|'(.Shout It Out (Dance Ver' BoA - MASAYUME CHASING|'Masayume Chasing' BoA - MASAYUME CHASING Dance ver|'(.Masayume Chasing (Dance Ver' BoA - FLY Short ver|'(.Fly (Short Ver' BoA - Lookbook Short Ver.|'(.Lookbook (Short Ver' BoA - Kiss My Lips Short Ver|'(.Kiss My Lips (Short Ver' BoA - Meri Kuri (Happy 15th Anniversary) hd|'(.Meri Kuri (Short Ver' BoA - Jazzclub|'Jazzclub' BoA - Goodbye, Thank You|'Goodbye, Thank You' BoA - AMOR|'Amor' 'קליפוגרפיה בינלאומית' BoA - Eat You Up|'Eat You Up' BoA - Eat You Up Diane Ver.|'(.Eat You Up (Diane Ver' BoA - Eat You Up Cha Ver.|'(.Eat You Up (Cha Ver' BoA - I Did It For Love|'I Did It For Love' BoA - Energetic|'Energetic' 'קישורים חיצוניים' * האתר הקוריאני הרשמי * האתר היפני הרשמי * האתר האמריקאי הרשמי * האתר הטיוואני הרשמי * פייסבוק * טוויטר * אינסטגרם קטגוריה:זמרות קטגוריה:סולו